Treatment
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: After a hard fight, Etna has to treat Laharl's wounds... GRAPHIC MEDICAL FETISH. Lemon, non-con, fem-dom, light bondage, GROSSNESS... You have been warned. One-shot. COMPLETE.


**Lady Tzahra lives!**

Oh snap.

Yeah... it's been a while. I got inspired to write this because... I'm a sick puppy. But you all knew that. I love Laharl.... lol~

My Shinji and I will be cosplaying Etna and Laharl at AnimeNEXT 2009, so definitely say hi if you're there!

Story time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea (although I wouldn't mind owning Laharl) and am making no money off of this.**

* * *

**  
**

"Uhn… huh? What happened?" Laharl groaned softly to whoever was around to listen. He opened his eyes one at a time and then blinked, trying to figure out where he was and how long he'd been asleep.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice he recognized as Etna's sounded from across the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" He demanded, now realizing he was in a ward at the Netherworld Hospital.

"Only a few hours," Etna replied lazily. "Don't try to sit up, Prince, you were injured _pretty_ badly."

"Tch," Laharl replied as he tried to do so anyway, but, "Ow!"

"Told you!" Etna said, amused, walking to his bedside with her annoyingly huge grin on her face. Laharl glared at her as she bent over him, putting her face very close to his. "Your back practically got sliced open, you almost died!" She still had a grin on her face as she said this.

"Then get Frederica in here to fix it!" Laharl spat, still glaring. "I need to exact my revenge, I can't become the Overlord if I'm stuck in a hospital bed!"

"True, but Frederica's tending to Flonne now, she took the most damage," Etna replied, hardly sounding sad. "I'll be cleaning you up!" She flashed him another smile, this time some kind of ulterior motive was obvious. Laharl narrowed his eyes.

"Why you? You're no doctor."

"Oh you'd be surprised, Prince," countered Etna. "I wasn't just ordering my Prinny Squad around while you were asleep all that time." She had returned to a counter across from Laharl's bed he couldn't see, but he heard her picking up supplies. When she returned to his bedside he noticed she was wearing a nurse's hat and had her arms full of bandages, syringes and many shiny metal tools he didn't recognize. She placed them carefully on his bedside table, her tail curling and uncurling as she did so. Once everything was in its place Etna leaned forward again and smiled. "I need to see your back, roll over." Laharl merely continued to glare.

"I don't trust you, not with that ridiculous grin on your face!" He yelled as he was want to do. Etna ignored the tone as always.

"Roll over or I'll roll you over myself," she said, her smile becoming even more odd. Laharl weighed his options and decided it would be easiest just to comply, for now. He carefully rolled over onto his stomach, wincing, but not crying out, at the dull ache in his back. Etna's tail twitched as she surveyed the bandage haphazardly covering the massive gash all down Laharl's back. She pulled on a set of latex gloves and the, carefully, peeled back the tape, then the gauze, revealing a deep gash in his pale skin. She saw Laharl shudder _ever_ so slightly as she did this and her tail twitched again. "Hmmm… I think stitches will be much better here," she said, more to herself than to Laharl.

"Fine, just fix me, I have better things to do!" He spat, shooting his pillows a filthy look.

"As you wish, your humble vassal shall do as you command," Etna replied in a sing-song tone. She first picked up a bottle labeled with the same symbol on her hat and more gauze. She squeezed some of the gel onto the gauze and then used it to carefully clean the wound. Laharl flinched, the gel was cold and it stung slightly. Etna grinned to herself as he did this. "Does it hurt?" She asked, tossing the used gauze over her shoulder into a trash can and preparing another.

"Of course not!" He was furious that she'd even think of asking such a question. Especially when it did sting, and he didn't like it.

"All right then." Etna continued her work, this time cleaning the deepest part of the gash. She cleaned deep inside, removing and dried blood and dead skin she saw that could potentially cause problems. She felt Laharl's body shaking slightly beneath her, but he didn't make a noise. She found this disappointing, but she was far from done treating him, there would be plenty of opportunity. She threw the second piece of gauze over her shoulder and prepared a third.

Laharl relaxed slightly during this brief break. His back was burning, and he knew it was supposedly because the medicine or whatever she was putting on him was working, but he couldn't help but still be suspicious. This whole situation was strange. Then the stinging was back and he bit his lip so he wouldn't make a noise.

Etna felt the shudder and her tail swished back and forth a few times. She finished cleaning the wound and threw away the last piece of gauze and her gloves away with a flourish. Laharl breathed a sigh of relief he tried and failed to conceal from Etna, who also bit her lip. This whole situation was wonderful.

"I'm going to stitch the wound closed now," she said casually, pulling on a second pair of gloves. Laharl wanted to ask if it'd hurt but restrained himself. "It'll probably hurt."

"Tch, it'll be nothing," Laharl replied, turning his head and taking note of just how wrong Etna's smile was as she threaded her needle with the suture. She threaded the needle through one side of the wound, then the other, and then pulled them together and tied a knot. Laharl cringed with every action, breathing hard into his pillows. Etna felt her face slowly begin to flush as she put in another stitch. She'd been able to control herself up until this point, but seeing that… she couldn't help it. Taking a soft breath she pushed the needle through another part of the wound, then the other side, but pulling them together was difficult because of Laharl's heavy breathing.

"Prince," Etna said casually. "You're breathing awfully heavily, it's making this difficult." She felt herself flush further as she said the words.

"I was not, this doesn't hurt at all!"

They both knew he was lying. Etna leaned forward so her lips were _just_ touching Laharl's ear as she whispered, "Good, I wasn't going to stop." She heard Laharl's breath catch in his chest and felt a heat begin to form between her legs. She quietly swallowed as she withdrew, her tail twitching back and forth more rapidly. However, she maintained her composure as she pulled more of the wound closed with another suture, and another.

Finally she was at the widest part of the wound. This would require a heavier thread. Smiling excitedly to herself she readied the thicker needle and thread and then bent over Laharl again. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yes, dammit!" Laharl snapped back. He felt Etna's breath on his ear as she spoke and felt chills run through his body. There was something going on here, something he did not understand. He turned his head to face her and found barely a centimeter of space between them.

"Yes?" Etna asked, her voice quiet. Laharl was staring her right in the eye, angry like always but now confused. Confused, and almost vulnerable. She could practically see "why are you doing this?" forming on his lips, the lips she so wanted to claim, and then ravage. They continued to lock eyes for what felt like an eternity before Laharl finally snapped.

"Well, get on with it! Jeez, some vassal you are!" And with that he turned away, burying those tempting lips in his pillows again. Enta, however, moved even closer to his ear, her lips grazing it gently as she hissed,

"Your humble vassal shall do as you command." She felt the heat between her legs intensify as she stood up again, needle in hand. She ever so carefully threaded the needle through one side of the wound, and immediately knew it was painful. Laharl twitched violently, but it wasn't until she threaded the other side and pulled the two sides of the wound closed that he finally made a noise. A very quick and quiet moan into his pillows, barely audible, but Etna heard it all. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back as she exhaled sharply. She felt her center pulse, aching for more.

Etna continued her work with renewed vigor, stitching the next part closed. She still remained slow and careful, and although this would prevent scarring of the pale, touchable skin, it was all the more painful. Laharl swallowed hard, it hurt, it hurt to where he started to become light headed. He hated showing weakness, he never wanted anyone to see him in pain, but as Etna passed the needle through him again he couldn't help but cry out, his mind spinning.

"Does it hurt, Prince?" Etna asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Yes…" Laharl moaned softly, though his usual disdainful tone never left him. Etna was breathing very heavily now, wanting to moan and cry out herself.

"Tell me it hurts…" She said, her voice rising.

"It hurts…"

"Speak up!" Etna spat back, pulling the thread through his skin harder than she meant to, causing Laharl to cry out.

"Ahhh it hurts! It hurts!" Laharl was in a complete fog, what he was saying was completely lost on him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Etna asked, about to begin her final suture, hand shaking.

"Yes…"

"How bad do you want it?"

"So bad…"

"As you wish, Prince!" And with that Etna stitched the final piece together and Laharl cried out, louder than he had before. It had all become too much for Etna, she had been at the breaking point for far too long. "Prince!" She said loudly, hardly giving him time to recover.

"What, what is it?" He asked weakly.

"Sit up. I need to finish your treatment." Laharl, even through his haze of a mind, knew that was wrong. He'd just had his back sewn up, sitting up would not be a good idea at all.

"What? No!" He felt his brain begin to return a little as he said that.

"I need to examine you just a bit more, you don't want to leave a wound untreated, do you?" She asked, a certain tone in her voice bothered him greatly.

"No, but I still don't trust you! You've been up to something this entire time!" Laharl spat, turning his head to look at her properly. She stood with her head leaning slightly to the side, the look in her eyes was… hungry…?

"Sit up, Prince," Etna said, her tone serious. She took a step forward.

"No! You're _my_ vassal, you'll do as I command! Go away and let me rest!" Laharl commanded, sure that would work.

It didn't. Rather than take no for an answer, Etna grabbed Laharl's arm and shoulder, flipped him over onto his back and pinned him there. She was a lot stronger than she looked. Laharl cried out at the weight putting so much pressure on his back, the pain making his brain go foggy again.

"I told you, I need to finish your treatment," Etna told him matter-of-factly as she used extra bandages to bind his wrists above his head. Laharl was in too much of a fog to resist, but he felt his brain come back again when he saw her undo his belt and pull his shorts down to his knees. Alarmed Laharl angrily tried to break free from his bonds, kicking and pulling, but the earlier fight had left him spent, and he could do little to fight back. Etna grinned broadly at him.

"What are you doing?!" Laharl demanded, furious and _very_ confused. Etna bent over him, still grinning, so they were nose to nose.

"I've said it a million times already," she said, carefully running her fingers up and down his chest. "This is the last phase of your treatment, Prince…" Her voice trailed off as she finally got to taste his lips in a powerful kiss. Laharl's eyes shot open. What was this, and why?! A million questions began to swirl around his brain as Etna let go of his lips and proceeded to attack his neck. She inhaled deeply, smelling him, before licking his soft skin. Laharl twitched, his confusion continuing to skyrocket.

"Why?!" He demanded, still trying and failing to get away. Etna didn't answer yet. She carefully began to kiss his neck, sucking red welts onto his skin, all the way up to his ear. Laharl suddenly felt a new sensation, something completely different. By the time Etna had lightly bitten the skin under his ear Laharl had a full erection, which only intensified as she began to suck and bite his ear lobe.

"Why?" Etna asked, her hand traveling down his chest again to grip his arousal. "I'm just making you better, duh, Prince." She licked around the shell of his ear and began to stroke him hard. Laharl let out a short groan and thrust his hips up into the sensations against his will, his mind fogging again. Etna giggled softly into his ear before straightening up and letting him go. She felt him twitch in protest as she did so. She carefully slid her underwear down and climbed onto the bed, straddling him.

"Stop!" He demanded, although his voice didn't hold the same power it usually did.

"I don't think you want me to stop…" Etna replied, rubbing her wet heat up and down his erection. Laharl shut his eyes and bit his lip, making Etna giggle again. "This will make you feel much better…" With that she took hold of his erection, positioned herself above it and then came down, taking it all deep inside her. She threw her head back, finally getting the sensation she'd been desperate for. Laharl cried out again and Etna felt his entire body tense up in forced ecstasy.

Placing her hands behind her for balance Etna thrust her hips sharply forward and back, Laharl's arousal hitting all the right spots. She moaned, hard, it felt so good. She looked down and watched as Laharl threw his head back and forth, crying out "No!" angrily in between desperate moans. The sight was enough to almost drive Etna crazy, she'd wanted his for so long.

She leaned forward and gripped his shoulders tightly with her hands and began to move her hips up and down, his arousal going in and out of her dripping hot tightness. Etna caught Laharl's lips in a kiss, and although she felt him resist, he soon submitted, tonguing her deeply and swallowing her moans, thrusting his hips back up to meet hers. She let go of their kiss and cried out as he thrust up into her hard, hitting all those good places again. She sank her teeth into his neck, groaning as she tasted blood and heard him cry out.

"OW! Stop! Stop! I'm going to-!"

"Ahh.." Etna leaned back and began thrusting back and forth again, reaching between them with one hand to stroke her throbbing clit, crying out as she did so. She was close, and this felt so good…

But it was watching Laharl come deep inside her that really sent her over the edge. With a hard cry his entire body tensed and released, and the look on his face… pleasure he knew he shouldn't have coursing through his body like hot poison. Etna's own fluids spilled over Laharl's stomach as she too cried out.

Laharl lay back on his pillows, now completely unaware of the throbbing pain in his back. Etna carefully dismounted him, herself in post-orgasm bliss. She carefully pulled his pants up, and then went to untie him, only to find him fast asleep. Etna grinned wickedly again. He looked so cute when he was sleeping…

* * *

Bah the ending sucked.

**Review me or I'll data drain you!**


End file.
